User talk:ComicMaster619
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ComicMaster619! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Corazón page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) No. Slayers have to be an element; they can't be anything else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:06, December 4, 2015 (UTC) While I am flattered by your at your attempt of swooning me with compliments, can I per chance see this character you're wanting to have him "oversee" that way I can possibly reference such an occurrence for my own story written exploits? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 05:41, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool. My only problem is that your character in particular (whose race is ambiguously up in the air) exists at a timeline Godfried would not have. Most of the characters I've created live during an era 300+ years ahead of the end of the Tartaros Arc (or what my variant of it transpired). Thus, I'm not sure how my character can exist in a era where Brain was just recently replaced. Still, your character's backstory is sound and interesting, if not a little hastily explained. Could use some polishing up. Also, Godfried never released his title of Wizard Saint, he just relinquished his title of Punishment Force Captain before he got annointed that prestigious label. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 08:17, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If you could supply me a character article with a bit more substance than, say, just a basic skeleton of organization I'd be more willing to award it to you. As of now, I don't know what makes Tesla Ford (nice name btw) outstanding enough or even aware of Machina-Make. I mean, if he has Archive, I could see him using it to acquire knowledge of using it but other than that I don't know anything about his knowledge of machines for him to make use of this Magic. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 23:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Please remove Dragon Slayer Magic from Mathew Atos. You require my permission to make/use a Slayer or Lost Magic. Additionally, you can have no more than two elements for a Slayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:41, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm not 'allowed' to give opinions to users anymore because I 'hurt their feelings' or some weird metaphysical sensation. Jokes aside, I generally check articles to see if there's any broken rules. Anyway, your concept is sound, though it breaches the rules a bit and raises all sorts of questions. But anyway, chaos isn't an element- the list of elements is on the rule page. You should probably read the rules since I'm assuming that you haven't; I'd highly recommend that you do so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Yes, lol. I told you before on one of your pages when you called me dude. And sure, you can use Healing Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:14, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to say the same thing I said to 'Devil Dragon God Slayer Magic'. It's not really possible; no slayer could combine more than one slayer magic. It'd take too much power, and then the modifications to their Magic Origin would be contradictory since quite of the styles function identically. 21:39, December 24, 2015 (UTC) If you want to do this idea of yours, then you can't call it 'Devil Dragon Slayer Magic'. The whole name doesn't make sense; a 'devil dragon' is pretty much biologically impossible. Just say it's a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic that is "an evil, twisted, dangerous version of ordinary dragon slayer magic". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:26, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, I originally wasn't going to respond since THE CLOWN IS DOWN, but let me explain more in detail. "Secondly, have you ever seen a demon or devil, I'm pretty sure that they can take the forms of whatever they desire, not being bound by the laws of nature, in mythology, one demon has the body of a lion and the head of an eagle for god's sake." Then, they wouldn't be capable of teaching Dragon Slayer Magic since it's just a demon shapeshifted into a dragon. Humans and anything with magical powers can't mix with most demons, since the demons are much different biologically, remember? But like I said before, you could still have a Dragon Slayer Magic with 'evil' traits if the dragon that teaches it was 'evil' or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:42, December 27, 2015 (UTC) For a template, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:ComicMaster619, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then substitute that with anything you like onthis page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. Also, for images, you can either post them on your own user profile, or, put a / next to your name on your profile page and type in Gallery after it. After that, you can, well, post images like you do in a character article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:35, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Please read the rules. You need to ask me to make a Lost Magic. I can restore your "Devourism Magic" if you tell me what it does and its weaknesses. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:22, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Once more, you require my permission to make a Lost Magic, so I can restore your magic if you explain to me how it works and what it does. Failure to get my permission again will result in a warning. Please follow the rules like everyone else, I've told you multiple times the basics of magic permission. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) If you're editing and you see your page has been deleted, you should probably check your talk page first thing if you're still on since it violated a rule and a message is more often than not immediately sent. Now, before I can say yes or no, define "eternano-infused flesh", where does it come from, etc. Do you mean magicians who use their magic to boost their body and surround it with magic or something else? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) If I don't reply soon enough, it means I'm out/busy lol. Anyway, sure, go ahead, I've restored your Devourism Magic. Also, the character is Hajime Ichinose from Gatchaman Crowds, highly recommended if you like shows that require you to think. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Erza Poster I just tend to be good at photoshop. I create guild marks as well. I'm sorry for being a little, rude to you but it irks me when people use other's photos without permission. If you'd like I would make you a poster for the tournament. Also, I could fix up your template... give it a background color or something because it drives me insane. (That's just my OCD though) Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) I am already in many events right now, so I'm going to have to decline your offer. For the poster, is there any particular color scheme? Would you like me to use perhaps Erza, Rogue, Kagura and perhaps Jura for the poster? It would be easier for me to use canon characters. All I need to know is the color scheme, text and if I should just use those four. Also, Photoshop is 168.00 USD. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) I am participating in the Jigoku Games, as well as I'm involved with several projects right now. I will work on it later. For events, get a judging team in case you have different opinions. To judge a match, basically, what is done is usually judging based upon attack logic and character strength. If you really wanted I could help judge. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Hey, so I know you were getting a lot of heat for your contest of champions picture, so I thought I would give my go at it as well. I really think that's a cool idea, and I wish you the best of luck in it. You don't have to use my picture or anything, I just thought it could give you some ideas. I am a minimalist as you can see haha.Lady Komainu (talk) 20:16, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I went ahead and changed the text to what you requested, does it look ok? And no problem, I know coming up with a competition can be difficult, so I give you props. Lady Komainu (talk) 21:15, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Judging CX My offer still stands about that. I would love to help you judge. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Ask around, I will see if I can scam up a few people. Try going into chat and asking around. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Use the Switch template; any one of them. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:43, February 15, 2016 (UTC) How would it be different from Light besides that? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:49, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Light can do all of that- as a Slayer Magic it has a lot of customization options; as long as there's light you can eat it as well, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:22, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your page "the Celestials". You need my permission to make a deity, and you need to outline their strengths, weaknesses, and where they come from. If you asked back when message walls were a thing, then I'm sorry if I approved before, but refresh my memory. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:29, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Bounty Up Hey CM, can u make a bounty for Seiken Uragimi? :P Ventus (talk) 03:54, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Would avoid the same dimension as Celestial Spirits (unless you mean a different dimension like the Celestial Spirits), but other than that, go ahead- I've restored the page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:55, February 17, 2016 (UTC) They used to play, but now they don't as far I know; it was called Template:YoutubePlayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:04, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Done. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Super sorry for the late response! I believe you have to use the Template:Switch3 (Aha), though you might want to ask him for permission (if it's necessary). [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Go ask Ashy, canon to fanon is his department. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Mavis Yo. So, firstly, I didn't give you permission to make Mavis yet. Secondly, I need more details about Mavis from "another world", because so far all you've made is a Mavis that has an adult stature. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:14, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Rightio. Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) I'd avoid taking too much from the main wiki. If you do, try to use the Template:Fairy Tail Attribution. I'd specifically avoid taking abilities and personality from the canon wiki. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:41, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Radiation is a no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:12, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Radiation isn't an element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:48, February 26, 2016 (UTC)